Oh lalala
by Aika Yami
Summary: Hinata le pide a Sasuke un fin de semana juntos, él no le responde si sí o no, pero aun así piensa que es buena idea. Naruto e Itachi tratan de animarlo cuando se entera que tiene mucho trabajo, poniéndose prácticamente en ridículo. Universo Alterno. Basado en la canción: "París" de Lana Del Rey. SasuHina.


**~Oh lalala… **(SasuHina)

**Género: **Romance/ Humor.

**Categoría:** K+

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami._

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

*****-hablan-

*****_"recuerdos"._

*****_**-**_"pensamientos"**-.**

***Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ La historia me pertenece a mí.

La canción _**"París"**_ no me pertenece sino a _**"Lana Del Rey".**_ Sólo utilizo sus maravillosas estrofas para llevar a cabo el one-shot.

**OoOoO**~**O**h lalala ~**OoOoO**

…**Capítulo único…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**Cariño, dime buenas noches… ****—**pidió Hinata al teléfono**—****, envíame un mensaje cuando llegues seguro a casa ****—**la peliazul tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo giró entre sus dedos mientras comenzaba a caminar distraídamente por la habitación**—****, como siempre has hecho… ****—**y ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas adquirían color**—**** cuando tenemos una primera cita…**

Al otro lado de la bocina se escuchó como si alguien soltara una risa mientras sonaba un chirrido de una silla, ella sonrió.

— **¿Estás sentado en tu oficina?**

—_Como siempre lo he estado, dime, ¿estás en tu cuarto__** soñando con una vida diferente**__?_

La peliazul ante esa pregunta se sonrojó un poco más y fue a su cama para recostarse— Sí, ¿por qué? Siempre **dices que quieres hacerme sonreír y ver mi lado salvaje** en otro lugar que no sea el pueblo en el que vivimos —el hombre del otro lado sonrió.

—_**Si no dejamos el pueblo ahora, nunca saldremos con vida de aquí —**_habló como si estuviera de acuerdo con la mujer risueña— _Creo que se te hará tarde si sigues hablando conmigo. Mañana tienes que ir a la Universidad._

—No me importa —dijo ella con una voz algo infantil—. Me encanta hablar contigo por las noches mientras no estás conmigo…

**.**

**.**

*******—***** "A la mañana siguiente" *****—*******

**.**

**.**

— ¿En dónde estás ahora? ¿Estás en casa? —preguntó Sasuke cuando estaba sentado en su cómodo auto e iba de camino a su oficina.

—_**Caminando a casa desde la escuela…**_ —dijo Hinata mientras sonreía y se despedía de sus amigas de la Universidad— _¿Sabes? Dirás que estoy loca pero __**mis pensamientos flotan en el espacio**__ desde lo que dijiste anoche, eso de que sí no salimos de aquí… —_Sasuke se quedó pensativo al pensar en las palabras de su prometida—_** ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche y despegamos a otro lugar?**__ Es viernes y mi padre no está en casa ni mi hermana ni mi primo… ¿Qué dices? _—el Uchiha sonrió ante la idea y sin duda, se le hizo tentador salir y descansar de sus arduas horas de trabajo—___sólo… —_habló Hinata, atrayéndole la atención— _**no le digas a mi papá porque tengo que volar ese vuelo y volar**__ lejos…_

Sasuke puso una mueca de incomprensión en su rostro mientras bajaba del auto para entrar al edificio de la empresa— ¿Por qué no le quieres decir a tu padre?

—_Porque eres hombre y mi prometido, así que no creo que me deje ir contigo… —_Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo con ella, pero, justo la siguiente frase, lo asustó, dándose cuenta que ella iba en serio—._** Llévame a París, vayámonos y nunca miremos atrás **_—el azabache tragó grueso ¡¿**París**?! Él sintió como las manos le sudaban de sólo pensar ir allá tan repentinamente—_** Podemos ser así de locos**__ ¿Qué dices?_ —Sasuke rió ante la palabra "locos"— _**Eres un chico travieso**__ y sé que eres capaz de hacer algo así conmigo, además, es la primera vez que te pido algo así._

—Lo pensaré y luego te digo. Nos vemos… —dijo y escuchó el grito alegre de Hinata antes de colgar.

Sasuke abrió una de las puertas de la oficina y entró, cerrando la misma a sus espaldas, buscando cierto objeto que tal vez lo necesitaría. La puerta del mismo lugar se abrió repentinamente, asustándolo pero aun así, no dejó que se notara.

Se dio la media vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a la persona que entró de improvisto— ¡Teme! **¿Por qué tomas esa Polaroid*?** —Preguntó curioso un hombre de tez bronceada y cabello rubio mientras que a la vez cerraba la puerta— Es de la empresa ¿sabes?

El azabache miró como su amigo le sonreía con burla, provocando que desviara la mirada— ¿Crees que no lo sé, baka? Sólo… la tomaré prestada.

Naruto se acercó hacia él y después se puso a buscar unos rollos de cámara que necesitaba— Ah ¿sí? ¿Y para qué? —preguntó distraídamente mientras se iba a un escritorio.

Sasuke suspiró y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que había por el escritorio. Se rascó el cabello y luego le habló— Hinata quiere que la lleve a París… —el rubio alzó las cejas sorprendido una vez que alzó la mirada hacia su amigo—, ya sabes, viajar juntos el fin de semana y divertirnos…

—Sí lo sé, suena cool y eso… ¿pero no será algo difícil conseguir los boletos y salir esta noche? —Sasuke asintió— ¿Y por qué la consientes?

Sasuke lo miró y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto— ¿Y por qué no? —Tomó su celular y un directorio— Es la primera vez que Hinata me pide algo así…

Naruto asintió mientras hacía un puchero y continuó con su trabajo— Tienes razón. Es igual que Sakura-chan… —Sasuke alzó una ceja de incomprensión sin mirarlo—, ella siempre me pide cosas como ¡cómprame un bolso o un labial, pero nunca me pide cosas como esas…

La puerta del estudio fotográfico se abrió de nuevo y dejó que la cabeza de otro pelinegro se asomara. El Uchiha y el Uzumaki miraron hacia esa dirección y se sorprendieron de que sea el hermano mayor del azabache— Oh, ototo… aquí estás… —habló mientras pasaba—. Padre quiere que termines el anuncio publicitario para el fin de semana —Sasuke bufó frustrado e Itachi al ver su reacción alzó las cejas— ¿Ocurre algo?

Y antes de que el moreno hablara, el rubio se lo impidió— ¡Hinata-chan le pidió al Teme que le diera un fin de semana llena de amor! —comentó con picardía y después puso un semblante de decepción— Pero no podrá.

— ¡Urusai! —Calló mientras se hundía más en su asiento para poder suspirar pesadamente— ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo le digo a Hinata que no le podré cumplir el pequeño capricho…? —pensó para sí en voz alta.

Itachi se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla sobrante— ¿Por qué no le pides que te aguante hasta la próxima semana? ¿Sé que si le explicas comprenderá?

— ¡Ya sé! —Gritó de repente Naruto y miró a su amigo antes de que éste contestara— **Monta un espectáculo, tú lo disfrutaras…** —le habló entre picardía y burla al azabache— ¡Es más! **Llévame a París** contigo y te ayudo.

—No —contestó fríamente, causando que su amigo lo mirara con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos— "Hinata, sinceramente **quiero ser esa fantasía que tienes en tu mente, **pero soy un novio tonto incapaz de cumplirte algo tontamente especial".

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó inesperadamente el Uchiha mayor. Sasuke lo miró extrañado— Imagínate que diría Hinata, se decepcionaría —Sasuke, ante las palabras de su hermano sintió un gran peso en sus hombros—. ¿A caso no puedes imaginarte hacer algo con ella por el bien de su relación? —El moreno pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano menor, sorprendiéndolo mientras estiraba su brazo hacia adelante mientras hablaba— Sólo imagínate, tú y ella en el avión, **volando a través del mar a un lugar **de París** que "ellos" nunca encontrarán. **Y por "ellos" me refiero a padre y al padre de Hinata.

— ¡Exacto! —gritó Naruto mientras hacía una seña con su mano derecha para que Itachi se colocara de pie a su lado— Cuando ella te viera, y con esa decepción diría: — caminó a lado del Uchiha mayor y adoptó una pose afeminada mientras Itachi lo tomaba de la cintura y simulaba ser el "novio" de Naruto— ¡Amor, **deberíamos salir mientras seamos jóvenes! Porque si no, un día nos preguntaremos: ¡¿Por qué?!** —y tanto Itachi como Naruto abrieron las palmas y pegaron sus codos a sus costados al decir el "¿por qué?". Naruto se pegó nuevamente a Itachi mientras este lo tomaba nuevamente a la cintura. El rubio hizo "ojitos" y pasó su mano "seductoramente" por el mentón del moreno mientras lo observaba como una típica chica enamorada— ¡Cariño! En** nuestro tiempo en París, llévame a Yves Saint Laurent* —**Sasuke miró entre asqueado y burlón a su amigo cuando dijo e hizo ese gesto, pero al ver como su hermano le daba una vuelta y hacía que el Uzumaki quedara suspendido mientras lo sostenía por la cintura, quedó en shock.

— ¡Oh,** París**~!, y **en un distinguido Dark Restaurant* bailaremos hasta morir** —dijo Itachi con un tono romántico e hizo que el rubio girara de nuevo para que quedara esta vez a su izquierda— **¿Quieres salir todas las noches**, Hinata?

— ¡Oh~, Sasuke-kun! **¡Prometamos no decir "adiós"! Llévame a París, vayámonos y no miremos nunca hacia atrás—** Dijo en un tono meloso el rubio mientras seguían en su "actuación del convencimiento"— **Caminemos por las calles en la madrugada… **

El Uchiha mayor hizo que Naruto se moviera, como si estuviera bailando— **¡Bailemos en los vacios carruseles! ¡Cantemos sobre el Sacre Coeur y subamos a la Torre Eiffel!**

Naruto giró de nuevo y se quedó frente a Itachi, haciendo que este lo abrazara por la espalda y que se movieran de lado a lado, como si fuese un baile lento mientras veían hacia arriba. Sasuke al ver que ellos lo hacían, hizo lo mismo pero no encontró qué es lo que veían, así que los miró otra vez, pero confundido— **Bajo las estrellas** Sasuke… **Estamos…** —dijo Naruto pero miró hacia adelante y comenzó a detenerse poco a poco. Sasuke sintió la presencia de alguien más y, al ver el rostro del rubio pero más el de su hermano, sintió que era algo malo. Y entonces, escuchó a Naruto como si se estuviera excusando— **Estamos soñando… con París.**

El rostro que puso la mujer de Itachi, Konan, mostraba signos de no estar muy contenta con lo que su marido estada haciendo con el mejor amigo de su cuñado. La peliazul cerró la puerta e ingresó al lugar, caminando lentamente mientras miraba con seriedad a su esposo y se acercaba a un lado de Sasuke— **Eres un chico travieso** Itachi —dijo y sin querer, vio la cámara que el menor tenía en sus manos, la encendió y antes de hacer algo, le dijo con tono amenazante— Dame una buena razón para no pedirte el divorcio.

— **¿Por qué tomas esa Polaroid,** Konan**?** —preguntó con temor e intento separarse del Uzumaki pero al ver que su esposa negaba y decía un: "sonríe, cielo" se quedó estático.

Después de la humillante fotografía que Konan había tomado, tanto Naruto como Itachi se sintieron enojados, se separaron y apuntaron molestos hacia Sasuke y así, gritar en unisonó: ¡Es culpa de Sasuke! La peliazul giró su sorprendida mirada hacia su cuñado y lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo— ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió, Sasuke-kun…? —El azabache suspiró pesadamente y contó todo lo ocurrido con su chiflado amigo y su chiflado hermano. Konan entendió perfectamente y al comprender el porqué su esposo había actuado de tal forma, soltó una risa— ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió pedirles a ellos que hicieran tu trabajo? Así, cuando ellos necesiten un favor, los ayudas… —y Sasuke se dio un manotazo en la frente al darse cuenta de que esa habría sido una opción a su favor.

**.**

***—* "Esa misma noche" *—***

**.**

—**Cariño, dime buenas noches… ****—**pidió Hinata al teléfono a su prometido**—****, envíame un mensaje cuando llegues seguro a casa**, seguramente el trabajo te trae agotado… —la peliazul tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo giró entre sus dedos mientras comenzaba a caminar por su habitación en busca de su pijama**—****, como siempre has hecho… ****—**y ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas adquirían color y sonreía**—**** cuando tenemos una primera cita…**

Al otro lado de la bocina del móvil sonó una risa del pelinegro— _Claro, buenas noches Hime, ¿pero no sería mejor que empacaras tus cosas si quieres ir de viaje conmigo el fin de semana?_

Hinata abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, y cuando Sasuke pensó que su prometida no le respondería a su pregunta, ella comenzó a dar saltos mientras gritaba— ¡¿En serio?!

—_Claro, estoy yendo en mi auto hacia tu casa para buscarte…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ONE-SHOT.**

_*Polaroid (marca de cámaras fotográficas); *Yves Saint Laurent (es una tienda); *Dark Restaurant (Restaurante a ciegas (ojos vendados) que se hizo muy famoso)_

**Notas:**

_**Dedicado a El Fan Club SasuHina y a todos los lectores que me han apoyado en mi casi primer año como escritora ;D ¡Los amo a nivel Dios! :3**_ (Ya sé que siempre dedico mis shots, pero es mi medio de expresar mi cariño hacia las personas que quiero ;])

Juro que cuando escuché esta canción hoy, no pude evitar escribir este mini one-shot, al igual que la escena que hacen Naruto e Itachi, que por cierto, no me gusta el yaoi pero me pareció muy cómico ponerlos a los dos en una situación así xDD Espero que les guste mi tontito one-shot, intento fallido de ternura xDD Nos leemos después mis estimados! :DD


End file.
